Jump Up and Dance
'''Jump Up and Dance '''is a CBeebies song used to promote BBC Children in Need. The presenters and a Pudsey Bear mascot are shown near MediaCity UK and at the CBeebies House. Aswell, clips of Kids, Bob the Builder, Everything's Rosie, Justin's House, Driver Dan's Story Train, In the Night Garden..., Teletubbies, Dipdap, Abney and Teal, Octonauts, Rastamouse, Mr Bloom's Nursery, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Little Charley Bear, Green Balloon Club, Timmy Time, ZingZillas, and Postman Pat (mascot only!) are shown. Lyrics Jump Up and Dance, Clap Your Hands Stamp your feet side to side Jump Up and Dance, Spin around and around now Fly Wave your hands high now wave them really low Jump Up and Dance, Jump Up and Dance So go, go, go! Everyone can join in with this song so come on Let's groove to this funky little beat It's cool to get up and get the rhythm going Feeling great from your head down to your feet Have fun and dance along with us It's a great little song and it's gonna make you move! Let's dance! Come on, let's have some fun together! Get up and join in with me! Jump Up and Dance, Clap Your Hands Stamp your feet side to side Jump Up and Dance, Spin around and around now Fly Wave your hands high now wave them really low Jump Up and Dance, Jump Up and Dance So go, go, go! Jump Up and Dance, Clap Your Hands Stamp your feet side to side Jump Up and Dance, Spin around and around now Fly Wave your hands high now wave them really low Jump Up and Dance, Jump Up and Dance So go, go, go! Come on and join in with this song so come on Let's dance, dance to this funky little beat Jump, Jump on in everyone (??????????) Jump Up and Dance, Clap Your Hands Stamp your feet side to side Jump Up and Dance, Spin around and around now Fly Wave your hands high now wave them really low Jump Up and Dance, Jump Up and Dance So go, go, go! Jump Up and Dance, Clap Your Hands Stamp your feet side to side Jump Up and Dance, Spin around and around now Fly Wave your hands high now wave them really low Jump Up and Dance, Jump Up and Dance So go, go, go! Song Credits J.Day/S.Sloane/A.Day/K.Ashworth/C.Burnell/A.Winters (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Keyboard: Sam McPingu * Vocals: Sidney Sloane, Andy Day, Katy Ashworth, Cerrie Burnell, and Alex Winters * Music produced by: Chris Jarvis * Musical Arrangements: The CBeebies Presenters, Joe Johnson * Recorded and mixed at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford by Craig Smith and Joe Johnson * Mastered at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford by Joe Johnson Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:CBeebies Songs Category:Classic CBeebies Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs featuring Classic CBeebies Category:Cerrie Burnell Songs Category:Alex Winters Songs Category:Katy Ashworth Songs Category:Sid Sloane Songs Category:Andy Day Songs Category:Postman Pat Category:In the Night Garden... Category:Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Category:Everything's Rosie Category:Bob the Builder Category:Driver Dan's Story Train Category:Teletubbies Category:Dipdap Category:Abney and Teal Category:Green Balloon Club Category:ZingZillas Category:Justin's House Category:Mr. Bloom’s Nursery Category:Octonauts Category:Little Charley Bear